Un alpha pour Noël
by Darness K. M
Summary: Un invité surprise débarque, une vieille connaissance qui cherche désespérément une meute, il est seul et désemparé. Entre lui et Scott ça va faire... BOUM OS pour le calendrier de l'avent Yaoi/Yuri du village d'Otsu


C'était arrivé quelques jours avant noël, son meilleur ami, Stiles Stilinski, était parti quelques jours en vacances avec son père, le Shérif de Beacon Hills. Ils en avaient bien besoin avec tous les événements surnaturel qui s'étaient produit dans cette ville, surtout que c'était la dernière année que Stiles passait ici, il ira bientôt dans une grande université, il fera de grandes études puis il deviendra... ministre ? Président ? Ce n'était improbable, il fallait s'attendre à tout avec lui.

Scott McCall, le meilleur ami de Stiles, un latino brun, des yeux marrons si foncés qu'on croirait parfois qu'ils sont noirs, assez grand mais surtout magnifiquement musclé, et surtout loup-garou depuis trois ans à présent. Trois longues années où il s'était passé bien trop de choses à son goût, tout ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il espérait, c'était une vie paisible et loin du surnaturel. On a le droit de rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce matin-là, il dormait encore lorsque sa mère partait pour le boulot, Melissa McCall, infirmière, une femme exceptionnelle, elle avait les mêmes yeux rieurs que son fils, son sourire était doux et chaleureux, quand à ses cheveux noirs ils tombaient jusque sur ses épaules en ondulant. Elle fut surprise en ouvrant la porte de tomber sur Jackson Whittemore qui allait vraisemblablement toquer à sa porte.

« Jackson ? » Elle regarda précipitamment l'heure à sa montre. « Je n'ai pas le temps, désolé, mon fils est à l'étage. » Il acquiesça.

« Bonne journée Mme McCall !

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi. »

Et elle partit rapidement. Cela faisait deux ans que Jackson était partis de Beacon Hills pour continuer ses études à Londres, il n'avait jamais donné de nouvelles à personne en attendant. Ni à Scott, ni à Stiles, ni à Lydia à qui il portait pourtant une affection particulière, ni encore à Danny qui avait été son meilleur ami. À ce temps-là, il avait rapidement compris ce qui se passait en ville, et que Scott, qui faisait partis de son équipe de Crosse, qui avait tout à coup développé des aptitudes qu'il ne devrait pas avoir, était en fait un loup-garou. Jackson n'était pas du genre à se laisser doubler par un petit merdeux qui avait soudainement des pouvoirs surnaturels, il voulait être parfait en tout point. Il avait alors menacé Scott à plusieurs reprises pour avoir la morsure à son tour, et il avait fini par l'obtenir.

Mais ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme prévu. Il avait été en quelques sortes rattrapé par son passé et au lieu de devenir un loup-garou, il était devenu un monstre tout autre, une arme de vengeance dont des gens mal-intentionnés n'avaient pas hésité à se servir. Il avait tué des gens, des innocents, sans rien pouvoir contrôler, et il devait vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Le seul moyen de le faire redevenir lui-même, et enfin un loup-garou par la même occasion, avait été de se laisser tuer au moment où il était le plus vulnérable. Il avait alors vécu une sorte de renaissance et s'était promis de changer.

Mais avait-il vraiment changer en deux ans, finalement ?

Il était toujours aussi beau, ce léger sourire narquois sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, des yeux bleus absolument magnifique, ses cheveux courts et châtains, mais le plus impressionnant était toujours sa musculature, il prenait soin de lui et de sa plastique parfaite, et ça se voyait. Il n'hésita pas à monter deux par deux les marches mais ne savait pas quelle chambre était celle de Scott, c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. Il se laissa guider par son ouïe, repérant dans quelle pièce se trouvait un cœur battant. Il toqua à la porte et entra sans y être invité. Son regard tomba sur Scott, ou plutôt la tignasse brune dépassant des couvertures.

« McCall, je sais que tu m'as entendu, tu te décides à te lever ? » Demanda-t-il de manière un peu sèche.

« Chut... j'essaie de me persuader que c'est un cauchemar... » Répondit simplement le latino.

Jackson roula des yeux et ferma la porte avant de prendre la place libre dans le lit à deux places de Scott, comme si c'était naturel. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé mais rien ne se passa.

« Elle est cassé, tu perds ton temps. » Fit remarquer la voix toujours sous les couvertures.

« évidemment. » Pourquoi le contraire aurait été étonnant ?

« Celle d'en bas fonctionne, par contre. » _Et comme ça tu pourras quitter ma chambre_ , se retint-il d'ajouter.

Mais rien ne se passa, Jackson ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Et Scott dut bien finir par relever sa tête en soupirant, il ne lui laissait pas le choix apparemment. Quand le regard de Scott croisa le sien, Jackson sentit quelque chose d'étrange. C'était pourtant bien le même regard qu'il avait croisé pendant des années et ça ne lui avait jamais rien fais. Il avait juste l'impression qu'il était... différent.

« Que fais-tu là, Jackson ?

\- ça ne se voit pas ? Je viens squatter. » Face aux sourcils hausser de l'autre, il comprit qu'il devait continuer. « Je suis venu passer les vacances d'hiver à Beacon Hills.

\- D'accord... mais pourquoi chez moi ?

\- Je ne vais quand même pas aller chez Lydia, il paraît que ça ne se fait pas de squatter chez une ex.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas simplement chez tes parents ?

\- Ils n'habitent plus ici.

\- Oh. » Un silence passa où Scott réfléchit. « Mais pourquoi tu es venu alors ?

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de ton approbation pour venir ici, peut-être ? » Scott soupira, Jackson n'avait vraiment pas changé.

« Jackson, quelle est la véritable raison de ta venue ici ? » Un nouveau silence passa, Jackson ne voulant visiblement pas tout dire.

« Je suis venu voir Derek, mais il n'y a plus qu'une maison en construction sur sa propriété.

\- Oui, ils sont en train de reconstruire le manoir. Et Derek n'est plus en ville.

\- Où est-il alors ? Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus d'alpha pour protéger la ville ? » Scott se pinça légèrement les lèvres avant de lui montrer ses yeux rouges, surprenant l'oméga.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis ton départ...

\- Attends... tu n'as quand même pas tué Derek ?

\- Crois-moi si j'aurais voulu tuer quelqu'un, tu aurais été le premier de la liste...

\- Comme si t'en étais capable. Comment tu as obtenu ton pouvoir d'alpha alors ?

\- Disons que je suis un véritable alpha, quelque chose de rare qui n'arrive que tout les je-ne-sais-combien-d'années.

\- Et toi, toi Scott McCall, tu es un ? » Jackson ricana doucement, se moquant ouvertement de lui. « C'est une blague ? » Scott se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Libre à toi de me croire ou non, je sais que tu as toujours eu une piètre opinion de moi. »

Le cœur de Jackson se serra, sans doute parce que ce n'était pas du tout vrai. Il avait ce que l'on appelle un complexe de supériorité, il ne supportait juste pas quelqu'un devienne meilleur que lui, son ego était trop gros pour l'encaisser, et contrairement à ce que l'on croit, ça lui posait des problèmes chaque jours. En vérité, il aimait bien Scott, il l'admirait même, de ne pas se laisser dépasser par les événements, d'avoir tout tenté pour le sauver et les innocents avec. Mais il n'en dit rien.

« Et donc, pourquoi voulais-tu voir Derek ?

\- Ce n'est pas important... » Tenta d'éluder le châtain.

« Jackson... » Le sus-nommé soupira.

« D'accord, en fait... je suis dans la merde. Je suis partis parce que je ne pouvais pas faire partis de la meute de Derek et un loup-garou ne peut pas survivre seul, alors j'ai trouvé une meute à Londres. Tout se passait plutôt bien mais à plusieurs reprises j'ai défié l'alpha et je n'ai pas obéis à ses ordres, ça ne lui a pas plu, donc un jour il m'a dis d'arrêter où il romprait le lien et je me retrouverais de nouveau oméga. Mon loup l'a pris au pied de la lettre, ne le supportant pas depuis le début, il a rompit lui-même le lien. Je n'ai plus de meute et je ne suis pas sûr d'en retrouver une un jour, mon loup autant que moi détestons être soumis.

\- Je vois... qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas... pourquoi je ne deviendrais pas alpha moi aussi ?

\- Mauvaise idée, on a vu comment ça s'est terminé pour Peter ou Derek... ne fait pas la même bêtise, tu n'es pas fais pour t'occuper de bêta, moi-même j'ai du mal avec le mien.

\- Parce que tu as un bêta ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, si je ne le mordais pas, il mourrait.

\- Ah oui, les excuses... tu connais ça, toi. »

Scott fronça les sourcils en observant Jackson, l'oméga n'essayait même pas de le provoquer, ça venait juste naturellement. L'alpha soupira et se décida à se lever, Jackson put admirer son torse nu et il pouvait admettre qu'il avait changé. Il était plus viril à présent, il n'y avait pas doute, il dégageait quelque chose de fort et puissant. Scott enfila bien vite un tee-shirt et l'oméga reprit.

« Au fait comment va ta petite chasseuse, vous vous êtes remis ensemble je suppose ? » Un silence lourd s'abattit dans la chambre et Jackson pouvait sentir une tristesse infini venant du latino, ce qui le fit aussitôt s'inquiéter. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Elle est morte. » Répondit simplement le brun. Ce qui était vrai, et il n'avait rien d'autre à dire là-dessus. Mais Jackson ne le voyait pas ainsi, même si fut une époque où il avait tenté de tuer Allison, où Allison aurait sans doute essayé de le tuer aussi... les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple. L'Allison qu'il connaissait était une personne tendre et vrai, qui ne l'aurait jamais laissé tomber.

« Comment tu as pu laisser faire une chose pareille ?! » Cracha Jackson, hors de lui.

« Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner !

\- Alors quoi ? Il suffit que je disparaisse pour que tout se casse la gueule ?!

\- Tout se cassait déjà la gueule quand tu étais là !

\- Tu réalises que tout ça c'est de ta faute ? Que ce soit moi, Allison où je ne sais pas qui d'autre est mort... C'est de ta faute, c'est ta responsabilité ! »

Cette fois Jackson allait trop loin et Scott fit luire ses yeux rouge pour l'inciter à se taire, l'autre comptait bien ne pas se laisser faire et réagir, il fit luire ses yeux bleus mais quelque chose d'inattendu se passa. Plutôt que défier l'alpha, ou se soumettre à lui, les deux se regardèrent, se jaugèrent, dans une ambiance lourde et électrique. La seconde d'après, Scott avait attiré Jackson à lui et ils s'embrassaient sauvagement, brutalement, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'ils faisaient avant de mourir.

Quelques secondes ainsi et la tension s'évapora, les faisant redevenir normaux, ils se regardaient, pantois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Demanda Jackson, perdu.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée... » Le châtain fronça les sourcils.

« Ne refait plus jamais ça. »

Avant de partir précipitamment de la chambre, voulant visiblement s'éloigner le plus vite possible de Scott. Sans doute pour se soulager puisqu'il était en pleine érection à présent.

O O O

La journée avait continué et Scott avait raconté à Jackson la plupart des choses qui se sont passés depuis son départ, les gens qu'ils ont perdus, ceux qui sont arrivés, au final tout cela était un triste bordel surnaturel et ils aimeraient bien que cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute. Le ton entre eux était montés plusieurs fois, c'était plus fort que lui Jackson avait toujours réagis de cette façon et Scott était à présent un alpha, pas question de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un oméga, si avant il laissait Jackson dire ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était plus le cas. Mais ils ne s'énervaient plus au point de sortir leurs crocs.

C'est ainsi que même quand ils allèrent se coucher dans le lit de Scott, l'ambiance était toujours tendus. Il y avait comme de l'électricité dans l'air et sans vraiment y penser, les deux se regardèrent, croisant les yeux de l'autre, quelque chose changea. Ils ne sauraient dire quoi, mais c'est comme si c'était plus fort qu'eux, leurs regards s'illuminèrent un instant et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour un baiser torride, déjà plein d'excitation.

Aucun des deux ne savaient ce qu'il se passait et aucun n'avait l'intention d'arrêter là pour se poser la question. Une chaleur intense s'emparait déjà de leurs bas-ventre et Scott grimpait sur son ancien quo-équipier, frottant son érection contre le sienne, faisant étouffer un grognement à Jackson. Sa bouche vint ensuite se perdre sur ce magnifique corps, cette peau douce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de goûter, léchant et mordillant avidement chaque parcelle.

Il avait de la chance, ils dormaient tout les deux juste en boxer et ne tarda pas à retirer celui de Jackson pour laisser le membre dur retrouver la liberté. Il continua de le lécher tout en appuyant un peu plus sur ses points sensible qu'étaient ses tétons, tout en se frottant à lui, le rendant fou de désir. Il poussait des râles tout à fais agréable à son oreille et descendit de plus en plus bas jusqu'à venir prendre son membre en bouche pour le sucer délicatement.

« Sc.. Scott... » Soupira l'autre dont le plaisir faisait perdre la tête, sa main venant se perdre dans ses mèches brune, essayant d'appuyer le mouvement pour en avoir plus.

Mais Scott refusa d'accéder à sa requête, relâchant soudainement son membre, le faisant râler de frustration. Pas longtemps car Scott lui écarta les cuisses et vint lécher son intimité, lui faisant pousser un gémissement entre gêne et surprise, personne ne l'avait encore touché là alors lécher... mais il aimait ça, il ne pouvait le nier. Il frémissait à chaque fois que sa langue chaude était en contact avec cette partie intime qui n'attendait plus qu'une chose. Ne faire qu'un avec l'alpha.

Il bougea les hanches et grogna en sentant les doigts du latino le pénétrer pour le préparer, c'était étrange comme sensation, à la fois gênante mais plaisante, il lui en fallait plus. Son regard voilé de désir croisa celui de l'autre qui le dévorait du regard et remonta pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il ne tarda pas à enlever ses doigts pour commencer à le pénétrer doucement, leurs râles de plaisir s'écrasant sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Scott agrippa fermement ses mains sur les hanches du châtain, continuant d'embrasser et de mordiller sa bouche alors qu'il entamait un lent vas et viens. Si lent que Jackson avait l'impression de devenir fou alors il accrocha ses jambes autour de l'alpha et l'attira un peu plus à lui sans se priver de griffer son dos qui guérirait aussi vite. Il bougea les hanches en rythme, incitant Scott à aller plus vite, qu'ils puissent enfin assouvir leurs désirs grimpant entre eux depuis tout à l'heure.

L'alpha se décida à obtempérer, lui aussi commençant à être à bout, il donna des petits coups de reins de plus en plus profond alors que sa bouche se perdait à nouveau sur le corps splendide de Jackson à présent en sueurs, une cacophonie de râles de plaisirs emplissait la pièce puis Jackson agrippa les épaules du brun plus fermement, tout son corps se cambrant alors que l'orgasme le gagnait. Scott grogna doucement en le sentant si étroit sur lui et il ne lui fallut que quelques nouveaux vas et viens pour venir à son tour.

Ils s'écroulèrent tout deux dans le lit de Scott, épuisés et surtout troublés de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils n'avaient jamais eu d'atomes crochus, en grande partie à cause du caractère exécrable de Jackson. Mais il semblait pourtant que leurs loups s'appréciaient et ne comptaient pas se séparer maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés.

Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, au moins Jackson avait trouvé un alpha pour s'occuper de lui.


End file.
